Endless Loop (WIP)
Endless Loop Minecraft storyteller (talk) 09:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I woke up at the middle of a cold taiga. I have no memory of what happened before that. But I had i felling that I need to get some wood. I have no tools, so I wanted to use my hands. I thoght it might hurt a little, ok maybe not a little. But when my hand punched the tree. It did not hurt, even a little. I needed some food, after punching so..... many trees.The animals were strange. The soulless eyes watching make my every move. Killed some of them, I thoght that a dead body would appear. But it disappeered in a cloud of white smoke. It also dropped strange floating 'Items' as I would call them. I used the wood I found to craft wooden planks. I compressed the planks to make a table which I can craft tools from. I called it a 'crafting table'. I tried many times to craft a wooden pickaxe. After some time, i finally crafted a wooden pickaxe.It is alreddy noon when i crafted the pickaxe.i dug the dirt using my bare hands. I found some stone and started to mine it. I hope I can find some things that can be made into torchs. Tried it with wood, did not last for a hour. I mined until it is almost sunset. I only get 35 cobblestone. I made a house quickly, I had a very bad feeling that something would get me if do not bulid a house in time. I crafted torches and place them in my house. Later, I heard the sounds of the 'mobs' wandering near my house. I have no place to sleep, so I better wait the night out. It is sunrise, i can hear the mobs burning. I went out of my house, hoping to find anything new in this world. I came across a large cave.I finally saw the mobs. The green human-like mob is called a zombie. The mess of bones is a skeleton. The crawing black-brown mob with red eyes is a spider. I wish I can see new mobs that I can try to kill. I went back to my house. Crafted me a stone pickaxe, which is as same as the wooden pickaxe. Only I chaged the wood into cobblestone. I also crafted a sword. I went back to the cave, used my sword to slay them all.The spider droped thin but strong string and also its eye. Zombies drop flesh which smells nasty. It is rotten flesh. Skeletons drop bones. I used my new pickaxe to mine more coal and I found a new ore. I mined it and it gave me the ore, unlike coal. I went back home, thinking how to smelt it. Thats it! I can craft a place where I can smelt or cook items. I smelted the new ore, got a shiny item. I named it 'iron' because it sounds cool